One Moment More
by Acting-Singing-Bella
Summary: He was fading fast and she would have to make all these little moments count. Though she would cherish these moments, she wanted to have more with him to make her feel whole.


**One Moment More**

**Author's note: ****Hey how are all of you? Well I don't really want to go to school. Anyway, here is my newest Gilmore Girls story…please read and review!**

**Summary: ****He was fading fast and she would have to make all these little moments count. Though she would cherish these moments, she wanted to have more with him; to make her feel whole.**

* * *

_Hold me  
Even though I know you're leaving  
And show me  
All the reasons you would stay  
It's just enough to feel your breath on mine  
to warm my soul and ease my mind  
you've go to hold me and show me love_

Lorelai let many tears fall down her cheeks. Lorelai was in a hospice visiting Luke. Luke has had leukemia for over two years now. He had been going to chemo for a very long time, but when he saw that the chemo wasn't helping, he stopped all of his treatments. His health failed even more so he checked himself into a hospice to die. Luke knew that it was his last hour alive and he wanted to spend it with the one woman he had ever loved; Lorelai Gilmore.

"Luke, please you're going to be fine! Please you've got to be!" Lorelai said, tears slipping down her cheeks. Luke couldn't die on her now. She loved him too much. They had only begun dating four months before Luke found out he had cancer. Even though they still did everything together, they didn't do enough. Lorelai knew they both had memorable moments to cling to, but they both wanted to have another moment with each other.

_Give me  
Just one part of you to cling to  
And keep me  
Everywhere you are  
It's just enough to steal my heart and run  
And fade out with the falling sun_

Luke took hold of Lorelai's hand he kissed it softly. He didn't want to die. There was still so much he wanted to see and so much he still wanted to do. But he knew that reality sometimes got in the way of plans and everyone had to learn to accept it. Of course, he knew that Lorelai wanted him to live as much as he himself wanted to, but he knew that with his cancer, he would never make it.

"Lorelai, please I need you to be strong for me. You're going to make it without me just fine. You've got Rory, Sookie and we can't forget Paul Anka. You're going to be just fine." Luke assured her, trying to keep his head up high and not let his voice go weak. He was fading fast and he could feel it.

Lorelai let her head fall forward and let tears fall endlessly out of her eyes. How could she move on from Luke? Sure, she would probably end up eating chocolate, pop tarts and drink too much of Luke's coffee, but none of that would bring back Luke. Why was life so unfair to people who did good things? Luke was like Rory's surrogate father, he took great care of April and he was always there for Lorelai. Why did he have to suffer when he did so much for her?

"Please don't go." Lorelai tearfully whispered out. She prayed that he would come to his senses and ask her to take him to the hospital.

_Oh, please don't go  
Let me have you just one moment more  
Oh, all I need  
All I want is just one moment more  
You've got to hold me and keep me_

Luke sighed sadly. Within each breath he took, it felt heavy and hurt his chest. His time was almost up. He wanted to spend the little time he had happily with Lorelai. He may have not done everything he wanted to do before he died, but when he looked into Lorelai's beautiful sapphire eyes, it was like he had seen the world already. He looked into her eyes and saw the beauty of Paris. He saw the wonders of Greece but also saw the hidden beauty that Lorelai brought to Stars Hollow. Luke held her hand even tighter and made her lay down beside him on his death bed.

"Lorelai…I don't have a much time left. Please, I need you to make these moments count." Luke said just above a whisper and finished off with a gentle kiss on the cheek. Lorelai looked into his eyes and saw how pained yet strong they were. Lorelai let a single tear stroll down her cheek and stared into his eyes and put on a weak and sad smile.

"I'm never going to meet another man who makes coffee as good as you. Or meet a guy who eats as healthy as you." Lorelai said, trying not to break down in front of Luke. Luke smiled weakly and he wiped away the tear that strolled down Lorelai's cheek.

"I want you to know that there is no other person I would ever make coffee for or put up with you eat unhealthy food all the time. And I don't think I ever loved another woman as much as I have loved you Lorelai." Luke told Lorelai, with true love in his dying voice. Luke's words were so touching that Lorelai let more tears fall pour down her cheeks. With his last statement, Lorelai knew that she would have a much harder time letting go of him.

_Tell me that someday you'll be returning  
And maybe  
Maybe I'll believe  
It's just enough to see a shooting star  
To know you're never really far  
It's just enough to see a shooting star  
To know you're never really gone_

"Luke, I want you to know that no one has been there for me more than you have. You were there when the dragonfly was starting to open, you were there when Rory dropped out of school, and you were there when my dad had his heart attack, but most importantly you were there for me when I needed someone to love me. No one could ever do that as well than you did. And no matter how many years go by, I will never forget the love I felt being here with you, in your arms. I'm never going to forget you!" Lorelai said, half choking on her tears.

"I'll never forget you either Lorelai. And I'll never forget the love we shared either." Luke told her, his voice weakening as he spoke. He wasn't going to make it.

_Oh, please don't go  
Let me have you just one moment more  
Oh, all I need  
All I want is just one moment more_

Lorelai snuggled up closer to Luke, trying to hear his heart beating while it still could. His heart wasn't beating that strongly. Lorelai knew that nothing could save him; only a miracle. Maybe one could happen. Maybe Luke could be saved. But then again, Lorelai knew that reality didn't work that way. Lorelai knew that reality hurt sometimes. But that's what life was. Whether she liked it or not, sometimes it had to hurt.

"Luke…I don't want you to go! Please I don't want you to die!" Lorelai screamed, sobbing.

It was after she had said that, she realized that once Luke dies, she's never going to see him again. Luke would be gone. He wouldn't be there to make coffee. He wouldn't be there for her when she had an argument with her mother. He wouldn't be there when she needed someone's love. He wouldn't be there at all. He was fading fast and she would have to make all these little moments count. Though she would cherish these moments, she wanted to have more with him; to make her feel whole.

Luke weakly had his arm wrapped around her and he slightly turned his body towards Lorelai. He was going to die. He wasn't going to be with her ever until she finally died. But that would be years to come. But before he went, he wanted to tell her something that had always been stored up in his heart. Something he wanted to tell Lorelai for so long.

"Lorelai, I'm going to die soon. But there is something that I have wanted to say to you for so long. I love you. I love everything you do. I love your eyes, your smile and I just love you in general. For the few years that I have had leukemia, you were what gave me strength to wake up in the morning. You were the woman I wanted to spend my life with. I hope you always know that." Luke told her, his voice filled with true love and devotion.

_Oh, please don't go  
Let me have you just one moment more  
Oh, all I need  
All I want is just one moment more  
You've got to hold me and maybe I'll believe  
_

Lorelai began to choke on her tears and she couldn't control herself anymore. She kissed Luke. It wasn't long, but it was long enough for him to realize how much she truly loved him in return. When they let go of each other's lips, they stared into each other's eyes. After staring and crying, Lorelai finally said something.

"I love you Luke." She said tearfully. Luke kissed her cheek and began to breathe heavily. His time was almost up.

"I love you too Lorelai…please…please…don't…forget…" Luke didn't finish; his eyes closed and he let a big breathe out. Lorelai looked at him and saw that he was dead. Luke Danes…her Luke Danes…had died. Gone. He would never come back. She would never see him again until she died as well.

Lorelai choked violently on her tears and kept screaming his name. She knew he would never come back, but it felt good to just scream.

_  
So hold me  
Even though I know you're leaving_

It killed her to admit this, but she knew they would never have another moment together.


End file.
